


Abyss rose

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [6]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Alternate ending where Ib decides not to let Garry hurt Mary. But Garry sure is not acting like he used to...





	Abyss rose

A hand landed gently on the painting's cheek and wiped the lonely tear from it. The blonde girl looked up in a surprise, seeing Ib leaning down to her with a sweet smile. More tears flowed out now. Garry was standing behind Ib with a worried expression and she knew she couldn't blame him for anything. He was still holding an open lighter but didn't burn down her painting as she expected him to. It was obvious why - Ib's been holding his hand until she went over to Marry to calm her down. It didn't take long before Ib hugged her tightly, causing even more tears to spill from her eyes. She dropped the palette knife to the floor and just entrusted herself into her friend's hug.

"It's alright now, Mary." she heard Ib's soft and quiet voice, "You don't have to be scared anymore. I won't run away from you anymore. I will stay here with you."

"Ib! Don't say that." Garry stepped forward to them and suddenly dropped to the floor, hugging them both, "You two should get out. I think I can wait here for a bit longer. You two go ahead. Mary, you must know how to get out, right? Go on with Ib. I can wait in here for someone else."

He gave a smile. Mary couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Would Garry actually say something like this? She was sure she must had been dreaming. Garry was an adult. He should be hating her! There was also no reason for him to sacrifice himself for her. She would understand if he did it for Ib but for her? She tried to kill him! She separated him from Ib and left him alone with her dolls to stop him. And after he found out about her origins, she ordered the dolls to silence him forever... And yet, he offered to stay here just so that she could get out.

More tears made their way down her face on Ib's already wet shoulder. The brunette stood up, still holding Mary's hand. The painting stood up as well, looking down and in tears still. And the young man looked more nervous than ever. The blonde girl took them out of the house, heading south to the pink building. They already had the pink key to it. They were all quiet the whole time. Opening the building also went quietly but Mary never really knew what to expect at the bottom of the long staircase and she was a bit scared. Luckily, Ib held her hand through the way. And Garry was there with them as well. He was an adult so they were safe with him, right?

Both Ib and Garry let out surprised gasps as they saw the next part of the gallery. Mary had never been here before but it surprised her as well. It looked... like a real gallery. Could it be the one Ib and Garry came from? Were they all back outside then? It was Ib who started walking further. Since she was a clever child, Garry followed her as well so Mary didn't even think of complaining. The walked up the stairs and soon found a painting labeled Fabricated world. There was no mistaking it - it was the way out.

Garry gave them one final hug, getting more tears from Mary and a simple thanks from Ib but then it was only up to the two of them. They held hands as they jumped inside the painting together. The young man kept watching the painting though, as if making sure they arrived safely although he couldn't see them. When he was sure they were gone, he made his way back up the stairs and then further through the disappearing Sketchbook till he reached the part in the gallery where their ways parted. Where he was alone while Ib and Mary were having fun upstairs.

Instead of looking around, he went straight down and headed for the doll room. Opening the door he sighed in relief. The man walked in and sat down next to an unmoving copy of himself. He gave a chuckle and pulled a wittered blue rose out of the pocket on his coat, "Missing something, Garry, dear? Don't worry, we're now the only ones in this weird abyss. And would anyone else be to come, I'll just send them off right away. What's wrong? Won't you answer me? Well, I guess you just need a bit more time to recover. Don't worry. We have the whole eternity now!"


End file.
